una rosa azul como símbolo de su amor
by irazue13
Summary: ahome desea conocer alguien quien la ame , sesshomaru queria estar a su lado , ambos con su deseo crean una flor hermosa y unica


Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son de Rumiko Takagashi.

Ya han pasado 4 años desde la muerte de Naraku, y un año del regreso de Ahome, todos estaban felices ,Sango la exterminadora se caso con el Monje Miroku , ya tienen 3 hijos dos gemelas y un varoncito , Shippo comenzó con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un gran demonio siempre dejaba la aldea para practicar, Rin se quedo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede por decisión de Sesshomaru , para que se relacione mas con los humanos , ella ayuda a Kaede con sus labores , Kohaku reanuda con su entrenamiento de exterminador acompañado de Kirara , también con ayuda de Totosai para fabricarles armas o arreglarlas , el vive en la aldea también comenzando una linda relación con Rin , Inuyasha ayuda con el trabajo al Monje con exorcismos y protegiendo la aldea , en cuanto a la miko del futuro ella entrena para ser la mas poderosa Sacerdotisa .

En una tarde de invierno se ve a los aldeano entrando a sus casa para comer con sus respectivas familias, pero a lo lejos se ve una joven mujer de cuerpo esbelto largo cabello ondulado de color negro y destellos azulados, con ropa de Sarserdotisa la parte de arriba blanca, y el pantalón de color azul caminando para el bosque en busca de alguna hierbas medicinales para los aldeanos.

-ahhh que cansancio – murmura Ahome.

Estaba realmente cansada de tanto entrenar con ayuda de Kaede y del Monje , también de ayudar a los aldeanos con sus problemas , lidiar con Inuyasha con su comentarios ofensivos auque todo terminaba después de un abajo. Se sentó junto a un árbol a mirar el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer y el frió se hacia mas intenso.

Se relaja un poco enterrándose en sus pensamientos.

_/__ya ha pasado un año, en que regrese al Sengoku, y deje atrás a mi familia, como extraño los abrazos de mi madre__, __las historias de mi abuelo, y a mi hermano Sota aunque me hacia enojar pero igual los extraño a todos, ahora estoy con mis amigos , con Kaede que la aprecio como una segunda mama , con Rin que la cuido , y aprecio como mi hermanita menor jeje, con Shippo que lo cuido como un hijo ,en cuanto a mi situación con Inuyasha nada ha cambiado el sigue amando a Kikyo, y a mi me ve como una amiga ,nada mas aun me duele ese hecho pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto como deseo encontrar a alguien que me ame solo a mi , me proteja como yo lo pretejería a el .__/ _Mientras pensaba en eso una solitaria lagrima callo en un brote de una futura flor haciendo que brille por un momento, Ahome se levanta recoge las hiervas medicinales y se dirige a su cabaña para relajarse y poder dormir.

Mientras tanto un youkai de cabellos platinados, ojos ámbares fríos como el mismo hielo caminaba rumbo a una aldea, junto con su odioso sirviente, para visitar a su protegida decide detenerse en un árbol donde sintió el aroma exquisito que siempre lo volvía loco aun que no lo aceptara, recostándose en el árbol aspirando ese olor para descansar un poco y pensar un poco.

/ Ella estuvo aquí hoy , ha dejado su aroma , esa humana se ha metido en mi mente , hace mas 3 años que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella , sus ojos y su sonrisa , esto es realmente patético yo el Gran Sesshomaru, pensando anhelando una insignificante humana, pero no puedo hacer nada ella ama a ese estupido hibrido y no a mi , si que me doy asco como quisiera una oportunidad para enamorar, je que irónico yo tanto que me burle de ese sentimiento, tanto desprecie a la raza humana para enamorarme de una …/ con esos pensamiento el youkai de dejo vencer por el sueño soñando con la miko del futuro.

Un resplandor azul cubrió a un brote de flor, que anteriormente brillo con la presencia de la miko.

En la mañana siguiente, Ahome despertaba, para comenzar un nuevo día con rutina de siempre desayunar un te, con Rin y Kaede, para depuse entrenar hasta el mediodía, luego almorzar, ayudar a los aldeanos con enfermedades, lidiar con uno o dos youkais molestos, ya con solo imaginarlos se deprimía, se vistió con su traje y salio rumbo la cabaña de Kaede para desayunar al llegar Kaede la esperaba, ya con el te junto con Rin.

-buenos días, Kaede y Rin- saludaba con su sonrisa.

-buenos días mi niña-contesta la anciana.

-buenos día Srta. Ahome-dice Rin.

-ahome, tengo una tarea para vos el día de hoy-le informa Kaede.

Ahome solo asiente como respuesta.

-pues veras Kohaku enfermo gravemente, parecer que en una batalla con un yokai fue herido de gravedad, con un veneno muy poderoso que no se puede eliminar solo con el poder espiritual, también será necesaria una planta con una flor de color violeta con bordes dorados, tienes un mese para conseguirla mi niña-le informa

-por supuesto Kaede no se preocupe yo traeré esa planta, pero dígame donde debo ir para conseguirla-dijo ahome preocupada por el hermano de su mejor amiga.

-pues tienes que ir a los territorios del norte se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque, pero ten cuidado ya que esa zonas esta llenas de yokai que se alimentan de los poderes de las Sacerdotisas, te recomiendo que vayas acompañada de alguien-agrego.

-claro le diré a Inuyasha que me acompañe-

-creo que no será posible el se marcho para el sur, por un largo tiempo-

-pero por que no me aviso que se iría Kaede-dice ya con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-por que, no quiere lastimarte mas quiere comenzar una vida nueva que no tenga nada que ver, con mi hermana, y su pasado con ella- dice Kaede.

-OK, por la noche, me iré rumbo al norte, Rin no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible en salvar a Kohaku-dice al ver a la niña llorando en silencio por su amado Kohaku.

-gracias Srta. déjeme prepárale las cosa así Rin no piensa mucho en la situación de Kohaku- le sonríen agradecidamente.

-de acuerdo Rin – se levanta para salir de la cabaña pero antes de dirige a la anciana- Kaede ir a caminar un poco regreso al atardecer-diciendo esto va adonde estuvo ayer descansando.

Caminando rumbo al sitio comenzó a pensar lo que le dijo Kaede sobre Inuyasha y el viaje.

/ahh Inuyasha se fue para siempre ni siquiera tubo la delicadeza de despedirse de mi, ahora como conseguiré a alguien quien me acompañe, para salvar a Kohaku aaaa que hago../ Así iba pensando hasta que llego al lugar sin darse cuenta que se encontraba un yokai descansando.

Sesshomaru ya había notado su presencia antes que llegara por eso mando a jaken a visitar a Rin y que lo espere.

-humana que haces aquí- le dice.

-humm sesshomaru no me di cuenta de que estabas –dice sorprendida por lo descuidada que fue.

-no me respondiste humana-le cuestiona otra ves al ser evadida su pregunta.

-ahh viene a pensar como solucionare un problema tu que haces aquí vienes a ver a Rin-chan-

-no te interesa eso miko-

-aaa si es verdad no me interesa por cierto mi nombré es Ahome sabes a si que llámame a si- le dice molesta al que no le llame por su nombre.

-yo te digo como se me plazca H-U-M-A-N-A-le dice arrogante como siempre.

-uiii que no me digas así .. Maldito youkai-le responde bastante furiosa.

-bahhh como si fueras importante-le dice restándole importancia.

Ahome le ve furiosa pero lo ignora yendo a sentarse en una roca que había por ay para pensar un poco, sobre un acompañante para el viaje.

Sesshomaru le mira, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos luego recordó que ella tenía un problema.

-que problema tienes miko, tu hombre no te complace-le dice burlonamente.

-no- le dice para su sorpresa- no porque no tengo ningún hombre-le contesta furiosa por el descaro del youkai.

-como no era ese inepto de Inuyasha-

-no, nunca le fue el no me ama-le dice con tristeza.

-entonces tu problema es-cuestiona.

-tengo que hacer un viaje, para conseguir una hierbas para Kohaku, ya que enfermo gravemente, Rin y sango anda mal por eso, pero necesito que alguien me acompañe, lo mas probable que valla sola ya que dudo mucho que encuentre alguien para partir esta misma noche-le comenta.

Sesshomaru medito sus palabras con que el prometido de su protegida enfermo, sonríe, pero luego ve que gracias a eso el puede estar con la miko sonríe aun mas para decir-yo te acompañare a donde hay que ir miko-

-que que dices sesshomaru-lo mira bastante sorprendida.

-que te acompañare donde hay que buscar esa hierba-

-en la región del norte-

-muy bien antes del anochecer estate aquí humana-diciendo esto se va.

-uuu estupido le dije que no me llame así-

Otro brillo azul, aparece esta vez más grande mostrando una pequeña rosa de color azul.

Llegando el anochece se encontraba Ahome en el lugar acordado con el yukai, ella vestía un traje de sacerdotisa blanco, pero el pantalón era de color verde oscuro.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos la silueta del youkai aproximarse.

-al fin que llegas-

- vamos- le contesta yendo caminado, para el norte, seguido de ahome, pasada unas horas la miko rompió el silencio.

-por que me ayudas-

-porque quiero-

-eso no es una respuesta-

-le es si yo lo digo-

-que altanero eres-

-hmmm que molesta eres-

-estupido-

-humana patética-

-te dije que me llamo ahome-

Pasaron unos minutos mas en silencio ella pensado como encontrar mas rápido la hierba, y el disfrutando de estar con ella.

-sesshomaru- lo llamo.

-que quieres-

-descansemos por favor-

-no-

-por que no- pregunta bastante irritada.

- no es seguro hay muchos yokai, aguanta o que ni para eso sirves-le gusta hacerla enojar.

-a bueno- le dice ignorando el insulto estaba muy cansada-

Dos horas después pararon en un descampado cerca de una laguna, ahome se quedo rápidamente dormida, en cuanto a sesshomaru vigilaba sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente retomaron su viaje, así estuvieron una semana y media.

Una tarde de camita, apareció un grupo de youkai para atacar. Fueron destruidos por una sola flecha de ahome, pero cada ves eran mas, y mas fuertes al punto, de dejar a ahome, cansada por usar casi todo su poder y gravemente herida, mientras sesshomaru, con uno o dos raspones.

-miko te encuentras bien-le dice preocupado.

-si.. Solo es una pequeña herida, solo estoy cansada use mucho poder espiritual nada mas-

Ya media noche ahome despertó con mucho frió. Se acerca a la fogata a darse un poco de calor.

Sesshomaru vio como la miko temblaba se levanta y se sienta junto a ella en volviéndola con su cola.

-para que no pases frió- le contesta al ver el asombro de ella, pero con lo que no espero que se recueste en su hombro y duerma.

Otro resplandor azul hubo haciendo que la rosa crezca un poco mas.

Dos semanas pasaron y llegaron al lugar, donde se encontraba la plata, para salvar a Kohaku.

esa es- dice ahome agachándose tomando la planta junto con la flor.

Así es – dice sesshomaru un poco deprimido por que sabe que ni bien llegue todo será igual que antes.

Pero el se niega alejarse de ella, pero no sabe que hacer. Retoman su camino de vuelta ambos en silencio. Ahome estaba tan concentrada que no vio una rama y tropezó, sesshomaru evito la caída agarrándola de la cintura. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella esta muy sonrojada y el se debatía si besarla o no, pero no se contuvo fue acercando su rostro despacio al de ella, para que se retirara si quisiera pero ella no se movió, en cambio entre abrió sus labio, el los unió primero suave, para después lamer su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella abrió la boca, el metió su lengua en su cavidad, se separaron por falta de aire, para luego, seguir.

-sesshomaru..-susurro en la boca del demonio.

-mm ahome-susurro el.

Ella lo miro sorprendida era la primera ves que la llamaba por su nombre,lo mira y le regala una sonrisa.

-quédate conmigo-le dice el en un murmuro.

-ahhh por que quieres que me quede contigo sesshomaru-

-porque .. yo… yo… te.. te amo-

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder para luego sonreír y decirle- yo también-

Ahora el sorprendido era el.

-desde cuando- pregunta sin creerlo.

-no lo se solo paso, ahora te amo mas que nadie en este mundo, por eso me quedare junto contigo-

Ambos se sonríen y se besan. El la haría suya, y marcaría para que sea su hembra, por que la amaba como a nadie.

Un gran destello cubrió parte del bosque, para dar a conocer una hermosa flor, de tallo plateado junto con sus hojas, y sus pétalos de color azul, como el cielo que brillaba en muestra que se cumplió el deseo de ambos.

En tres días llegaron a la aldea, ahome curo a Kohaku , junto a Sesshomaru se fueron a sentar en el árbol donde todo comenzó para ellos, llevándose la sorpresa de ver la flor mas hermosa y rara con un brillo único.

-es hermosa-dice ahome sentad en el regazo de sesshomaru.

- así es –

El le agarra el mentón a ahome para luego besarla. Pasando unos minutos se separaron. Para luego ir a la cabaña de ella que se encontraba apartada de todas la demás , para comenzar una nueva vida ella, junto su demonio. La prueba de su amor era esa hermosa flor.


End file.
